


Strange Happenings

by FanFicReader01



Category: Ice Road Rescue
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Something strange happens.





	Strange Happenings

“This is totally crazy!” Thord exclaims as he watches the evening news. He sits together on the couch with his family.

 “I know we’re a strange country at times but this? This is ridiculous!” Thord chuckles and shakes his head. People suddenly showing dog-like behaviour if they have a pet dog? Sounds like some hoax.

The bilberger however, throws a look at his own dog which lays in his son’s lap.

 “Now don’t you turn any of us,” the man jokingly warns.

 

\--

 

The rest of the week goes normally. As far as ‘normal’ goes in the life of a rescue worker. On Wednesday he teams up with his buddy from Eidfjord for a bus accident near the water.

 “You’ve heard of the strange casualties of people behaving like their dogs?” Thord laughs.

“I’ve heard about it, yes. It’s stupid. I don’t know which idiot spread that rumour and why people delve into it, only feeding the lie,” Bjørn snorts while adjusting his beanie before getting back to work.

Thord nods. Of course, it’s probably just some prank that went wrong and now people actually believe it’s real but the bilbergers know better.

 

\--

 

When Bjørn doesn’t answer his phone anymore, his wife called Thord to check it out. The other bilberger is in the surroundings anyway so it wouldn’t hurt to check in on his friend.

It’s strangely quiet at the Eidfjord workshop when Thord arrives. He parks his truck and jumps out to investigate. What the hell happened? Inside the office there’s nothing out of the ordinary. Outside Thord realizes all trucks are still here. Even Bjørn’s normal car stands properly parked. Strange.

 “Bjørn? Oy, Bjørn?!” the man calls out his friend’s name in hopes to get some respond.

That’s when he hears a muffled bark. And the sounds of something tapping against a window. Thord walks around one of the trucks and when he looks up, he sees there’s a dog inside!

 “Since when does Bjørn take his dog to work?” Thord wonders out loud before he climbs the vehicle to open its door.

Much to Thord’s surprise, it’s _not_ Bjørn’s German Shepard. This is a bouvier breed. Dark, black and grey hair falling in front of its eyes. The dog barks immediately at the human who tries to climb into the truck.

 “Oy, I don’t mean no harm!” Thord hushes. The dog crawls back a little, letting the intruder sit in the truck now.

Once he’s settled, he looks at the dog. There’s something familiar about the dog in the way it sits. Then Thord’s eyes fall on the driver’s seat. Bjørn’s work suit, his shirt and vest and jeans. On the floor lay his socks and shoes.

 “Oh my god,” Thord gasps slowly when he looks at the dog. The dog whimpers and then barks.

After the first shock and realization, Thord’s face turns into that of pure amusement. “Oh my dear, Bjørn, how did this happen to you?”

He turns to the bouvier and tries to pet him. It’s not often that your friend turns into a dog and you have a legit reason to pet their hair. Bjørn snaps at him and shows his teeth. Even in this form, the teeth are slightly crooked.

 Thord only laughs harder. “I’m afraid I’ll have to inform your wife what happened to you.” That statement is met with resistance as Bjørn tries to grab Thord’s wrist with his mouth.

 “I can’t call like this. She has to know, what else should I say, huh? Say that you’re missing but found this fluff ball instead?” Thord huffs. At that, Bjørn releases his friend’s arm and defeated he lays down, head resting on Thord’s lap.

 That makes the human smile and then he makes the phone call.

 

\--

 

“It looks like we’re going to make a little road trip to Oslo,” Thord eventually says.

Bjørn the dog tilts his head as if questioning.

 “There we’ll find a cure for your… problem,” Thord explains. He chuckles. “We shouted so hard that the whole dog transformation thing was a lie and look were we are now!”

Thord asks his co-workers if they can take over the business while he and Bjørn go look for a cure. Lucky for them, that’s possible and if everything goes right, they should only be gone for three days.

 

\--

 

In the evening Thord stops at a small hotel where they get the cheapest room because of the dog.

 “I’m sorry, buddy but you’ll have to sleep on the floor,” Thord says.

Bjørn growls like the grumpy old man he is but doesn’t put up more fight than that.

 

In the morning Thord grabs some breakfast from the local store. He also bought a dog bowl and food and when presented to Bjørn, the man-turned-dog refuses to eat.

 “Come on, Bjørn. You’ll have to eat something! But I can’t give you food you used to eat!”

After some time, Thord reluctantly puts the food away but keeps the box anyway.

 “If you feel the need to eat, then you know you still got some.”

 

Somewhere around noon they’re at the gas station. Thord goes inside to buy a sandwich while Bjørn keeps an eye on the truck.

When the human returns, there is dog food scattered all over the truck. The box is ripped apart.

 “Bjørn! Bad dog!” Thord grunts as he looks at the mess. Bjørn isn’t affected and instead tries to  gobble up every chunk.

 “You could’ve just… waited, you know?” Thord shakes his head at the sight. “Or _asked_.”

He’s sure Bjørn would roll his eyes in his human shape.

 

\--

 

The docs in Oslo have their hands full on people who turned into dogs. Bjørn is no exception.

There is a cure but it will take three weeks to have an effect and turn the people back into their human forms.

 Bjørn obviously isn’t happy about that because now he can’t work for three weeks straight. But his best friend decides to help him out.

 “You can be my service dog,” Thord suggests. And since it’s better than doing absolutely nothing, Bjørn nods as agreement.

 

\--

 

When Thord returns to his garage, Bjørn the dog gets all the attention of Thord’s colleagues. Olav is the first to try and pet the bouvier. When Bjørn realizes he’s surrounded and can’t get anywhere, he just lets the humans pet his back and rub his belly. He secretly admits there’s something fun about being cuddled like this. He’ll never admit it once he’s human again.

 “Who’s a good boy?” Tor exclaims

Bjørn barks in response and runs around the rescue worker before jumping against him, making Tor fall back. Oof.

 “He’ll turn back human, right?” the man asks his brother. Thord nods.

“I hope so. Bjørn, you’re still inside this body, right? Or are you gone?” Thord asks in all seriousness. The bouvier nods and barks to reassure his friend.

 

\--

 

While the guys had some serious fun with one of their colleagues turn into a goddamn dog, to that fun comes an end after three weeks, as expected.

 Bjørn is more than happy to be his old self again

The only down side is that he didn’t know _when_ exactly to wake up in his human form again.

 

“Bjørn! Bjørn? Oy, let me inside!” Thord tries to open the door but it won’t budge. Almost like someone is putting up a fight on the other side.

 “Thord? Is that you?”

“Bjørn! You can talk! Since when do dogs talk?” Thord cackles.

The older man grunts before he lets the door open so there’s a peak inside. Bjørn’s right on the other side of the door.

 “Oyoyoy! You’re human again!” Thord happily exclaims. Then he finally realizes the situation his friend is in. Bjørn turns red like a tomato and so does his friend.

 “For fuck’s sake, Thord, don’t just ogle me. Fetch me something to cover up!” Bjørn hisses. His friend laughs. “Usually _you_ are the one to fetch things, boy.”

 “I’m a _man_. You can drop the dog act,” Bjørn growls, clearly unamused.

“Alright, alright. Just… Don’t go outside, okay? There are people outside,” Thord jokes. It earns him Bjørn’s middle finger.

 

Eventually Thord finds some spare clothes and brings them to his friend. He tries not to look but it happens anyway when he opens the door. Bjørn quickly grabs the attires and puts them on before anyone unwanted walks into them. There are still some dog hairs in his face and actual hair.

 The sight makes Thord laugh because his clothes are actually too big for the smaller man.

“From now, we’ll forget this or any previous days ever happened,” Bjørn insists.

Thord being Thord, doubts he can keep that promise for long.


End file.
